


Her Loveliest Feature

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, ear nibbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Flayn and Byleth decide to spice up their love life with something a little different.
Relationships: Flayn/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Her Loveliest Feature

The sunset was the part of the day that Byleth and Flayn always looked forward to the most, especially during the current time of the year. It was a symbol that their work was almost over, meaning they could retire for the evening and enjoy the luxuries of their free time. With their daily duties temporarily put to rest, their bodies and souls could heal too. While there were many reasons to look forward to the end of a stressful day, the duo always enjoyed finally being able to be in each other’s embrace once more. 

It was common for the couple to spend their free time together. The restoration of Fódlan was a difficult task, even many months after the war’s end, meaning their time was occupied with their individual duties. While they saw each other often, there wasn’t much time to mingle outside of these private evenings. That made this time of the day even more special for them. Both found their solitude fading as they returned to their home, especially upon being able to see the tender smiles of their other half.

Flayn in particular was the one most looking forward to this particular sunset, as she had plans to make today’s private time with her husband a very special one. Of course, any time they spent together _was_ undeniably precious, but she wanted to make this specific night one he’d never forget.

Her love life with Byleth was one she adored. Their time together was made even sweeter as it usually came at the end of a challenging day. Therefore, they could amend their stress together and forget about the day’s worries for a while. 

Byleth was amazingly caring when it came to treating her body, but even he had desires he wanted to fulfill to spice things up. There was one suggestion that had notably stuck in Flayn’s mind for some time. When the idea was shared, she had declined it simply due to not believing she was ready, though a degree of nerves had contributed to her rejection too.

But now? She believed she was ready to give her lover what he wanted. Her husband was unaware that she was just as eager for it now too, which proved to be a wonderful opportunity to surprise him. She knew he was having a particularly busy day today too, so what better way to lift his spirits than to let him go a little wild tonight? Their duties lately had kept them a bit busier than usual as well, so she was just as excited to try something new and make both her husband and herself happier. 

All she had to do now was wait. She had arrived back home before her husband, so she hoped he wasn’t being kept back for too long; he didn’t deserve any more stress… though she was certain she could cure it if that was the case...

Thankfully, he didn’t take too long to arrive home. She could tell he was a bit burdened by how tense he looked, but she made sure not to worry about it too much; she was planning on patching him up regardless of his state.

“Welcome home, dear.” she greeted him with a warm smile, an expression that already began to soothe him as soon as he saw it. “How was everything today?”

“...I won’t lie, it was quite stressful, but I’ve been through worse,” he answered truthfully, walking towards the bed and falling on it a bit dramatically. He sunk into it, letting its warmth and softness cleanse his tired bones. Flayn found his relaxed state to be adorable, but she didn’t want him to sleep! Thankfully, she knew just the words to use to reawaken him. 

“My dear, if you need some relief, I am _more_ than happy to satisfy you.” she offered, her voice growing a little exaggerated and seductive as she spoke. She sat down on the bed, her fingers instinctively reaching out to his hair to play with it. “And I am not speaking about our usuals either… I think I am ready to try _that_.”

That piqued Byleth’s interest. He wrestled himself up from the bed and looked at her curiously.

“Are... you certain?” he wanted to make sure he was not dreaming; this was something that could REALLY brighten up his day. 

“Yes, absolutely!” she didn’t want to show any doubt in her answer, responding excitedly and genuinely. “I have prepared myself for it and... I want to try it.”

“Flayn… thank you.” was all Byleth could say before his lips met hers, her charm unable to be resisted for any longer. Flayn wasn’t shocked by him lunging at her face like that. She was already quite used to him doing it! She accepted the kiss gracefully, enjoying a smooch that was more relaxing than passionate. She wasn’t surprised at his lack of energy; he understandably wanted to loosen up and let his worries melt away. It didn’t matter much to her either, for she saw it as him simply preparing himself for something more action-packed at a later stage.

Their kiss was amplified by the two holding each other close, the sharing of warmth doing wonders to ease their weary bodies. Byleth held onto her face intensely, his determination making her believe he never wanted to let her go again. Flayn brought him closer by wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug while their lips continuously latched against each other. 

As time progressed, their moment together continued to further escalate in intensity. Grasps became tighter. Hums grew louder. Kisses multiplied in lust. Flayn was always daring when it came to this kind of embrace. She enjoyed dashing her tongue against his lips, begging him for entry even though she knew he would always let her in without question. An ordinary kiss that grew into one that used their tongues always helped get them properly in the mood.

But as wonderful as this union was, the couple knew that deep down, even their messy kiss was only an appetizer to their main course... and neither could wait to dig into their hot meal.

When they inevitably needed to break their embrace to breathe, they advanced to undressing each other, a task both were able to accomplish with ease thanks to their abundance of experience. Both had to resist an equal temptation to touch each other during this process, but they endured, allowing them to fully enjoy the opposite’s body once both were in the nude.

Byleth was quick to grasp her butt with a tight clutch once they were freed, his sheer strength resulting in Flayn gasping a little, even though she thought she was more than familiar with the feeling. She purred into his exposed chest while he rubbed and gently squeezed her rear, finding satisfaction in how ambitious he was.

Eventually, Flayn was unable to defy her needs to kiss him once more. She backed away slightly, leaning her head back in to kiss him. This was something she did on purpose, for she knew it would make it more difficult for him to hold onto her rear. Byleth could be wild at times and she simply _needed_ to see more of this side of him, and what better way to do that than by teasing him a bit?

“You are eager tonight, my dear.” she shared her observations, letting him go rash as he resumed his kissing. He didn’t stay attached to just her face though. He opted to mix things up by kissing her rosy cheeks and then trailing his lips down towards her neck. Flayn held onto him as he worked on treating it, enjoying how he showered it with a barrage of kisses that made her balance a little woozy. 

Although clinging to her neck was addicting and there were endless reasons to stay clasped onto it, Byleth knew it was simply another appetizer. 

Trailing his hands down to her hips, he lightly twisted them, directing her to turn her body around. She climbed onto the bed, knowing her lover would appreciate greater access to what he craved. He’d also greatly enjoy the visual treat too. 

“My dear, I can tell this is what you desire,” she told him, speaking quietly and carefully, for she knew her voice could be enchanting when she spoke so softly. “Claim what is rightfully yours.”

Byleth was captivated just by the sound of her voice. He did as she requested, kneeling up onto the bed so he could rest his head on her cushiony cheeks. That wasn’t all he desired to do with her, however, as it wasn’t long before he was planting teasing kisses on her cheeks. Flayn giggled quietly at the sensation, enjoying how immersed he could get it when it came to her body. She wished her eyes could witness what her husband was doing, but she had to make do with just the feeling.

Flayn’s body was something Byleth always found to be simultaneously beautiful and sexy. She was petite, but had curves in all the right places too, and she wasn't afraid to use the body he loved so much to tease him. He wouldn't admit it often, but he did like how she could play with him.

He wasn’t shy about what he enjoyed the most though. While her breasts were fairly small (which by no means was a bad thing, for he loved them too), her butt… didn’t share the same distinction. It was difficult to see it when wearing her usual attire, but whenever her clothing wasn't in the way, Byleth got to see how large Flayn’s butt truly was. Of course, the size wasn't unnaturally large, but there was certainly enough there for someone to theoretically sink their teeth into… and he may have already done that once or twice in the past.

Byleth couldn't keep his eyes off it. The way her cheeks shook ever so slightly as she moved was mesmerizing, even more so when his hands instinctively latched onto her cheeks, his fingers sinking into her flesh. While it was satisfying to hold onto them, there was more he could do to her in this position-- so much more.

His fingers sunk into the opening between her cheeks, eventually landing on her inviting pussy. Although its warmth and humidity indicated she was just as turned on as he was, Byleth opted not to spend too much time in that area. After all, that wasn’t his priority tonight. He eventually reached the deepest part of her rear, indicated by a rougher texture that made Flayn squirm a little upon feeling his touch. Seeing her reaction, he wasted no time in charting his finger across it some more, his eyes drawn to how it twitched with his touch, especially as he lightly sunk his finger in to open it up slightly. 

Byleth was having a surprising amount of fun. It was undeniably addicting hearing her lewd reactions, and it was strangely sexy to see how her butt twitched with his touch, as if it had a mind of its own and was unsure whether to accept his curious finger or not. 

Flayn found it unusual to be touched in such a place, but it wasn’t the first time he had done it, so it wasn’t _too_ strange. The sensation was certainly a unique one, but not unpleasant in the slightest. She was thankful he was still so gentle even when enveloped in his lust, as it granted her time to mentally keep up with his advancements. 

Flayn had expected him to continue exploring slowly. Since the night was still young, there was no reason he couldn’t take his time. She felt a little foolish in hindsight, as she should have known by this point that her husband had a tendency to catch her off guard. 

The feeling of her cheeks being spread wasn’t a new one, nor was him teasing her hole with his fingers... but a wet tongue against her upper hole _was_ new. She shuddered at the new sensation, something that wasn’t unnoticed by her husband.

He backed away, noticing her breathing was abnormal. “Sorry, was that a bit much?”

“Oh, n-no, of course not!” Flayn hastily answered, sensing a little worry in his voice. “That was… quite a unique feeling! It simply caught me off guard, I assure you.”

“Do you not want me to do it?” he interpreted her words quite differently than she hoped.

“Not at all… I never said it was bad…” she chuckled, finding the slightest concern in his voice to be heartwarming.

Though she didn’t see it, he nodded and promptly dug back in, tasting something that not many got to taste. Flayn’s butt didn’t particularly taste of anything, but that wasn’t a bad thing considering it was having a sensual effect on her body. He heard light hums emitting from her mouth while her body wavered a little, enjoying such a different feeling.

Flayn knew why he was targeting her rear so vigorously. It _was_ the reason he was so excited and eager. Byleth had expressed curiosity about the possibility of anal sex, and while Flayn had shared concerns about the idea at the time (she knew it could hurt if adequate preparations weren’t made), she had warmed up to the concept considerably. In fact, ever since he had shown interest, her fantasies had gone a little wild. 

Before he had brought up the idea, she hadn’t thought about it at all, but ever since that day she had grown curious about it. She wondered endlessly about what it would feel like. She suspected greatly it would differ from ordinary sex, but she wondered how different it would truly be. 

Of course, anal sex wasn’t exactly an ordinary thing. She knew she’d have to use lubricant to make it as painless as possible. She had learned that much from a friend who had experienced it herself, thought she’d never share that friend’s identity; girls liked to keep their secrets, after all! The friend had recommended a specific type of oil, one that didn’t upset the body but also served as suitable lubrication.

Flayn had prepared some of that oil to use, but it appeared her husband had taken things into his own hands, deciding to use his saliva to help with this stage instead. While it was certainly surprising, she had no problem with his tactics. It felt surprisingly nice too!

Knowing she was fully immersed in this feeling gave Byleth an idea. While he was addicted in his own way when it came to eating her butthole, he knew he could do so much more to please her. He wanted nothing more than to make his wife feel magnificent and he wasn’t going to stop until he was convinced she was feeling that way. 

With his tongue focusing on her rear, serving as a mighty distraction, Byleth trailed his fingers down her cheeks, sliding them across her drenched folds. Feeling his rough fingers trace across her other delicate hole made Flayn groan hungrily, to which Byleth responded by promptly feeding her, inserting a finger inside her pussy. With one firmly inside her naturally-lubricated hole, he inserted one into the one he had wetted himself, effectively double penetrating her with his fingers. 

“W-wow…” she spoke softly, letting her body rest and simply enjoy the dual pleasures. 

“How does it feel?” he asked her, knowing her answer would be positive, but he was curious to what extent. 

“Peculiar… but exquisite…” she answered, finding it a little difficult to answer.

Byleth found her wordings amusing, but he had gotten the answer he wanted. “I’m glad. I like listening to you when you’re sounding like that.”

“You… have grown to be quite a tease, haven’t you, my dear?” she mustered enough energy to playfully scold him.

“You don’t mind, do you?” he inquired.

“Of course noootttt…” she tried to respond, finding her voice startled by his fingers digging in a bit deeper. “I like this… adventurous... side to you.”

“I could say the same to you, my love.” he found a little amusement with her response. He continued to play with it, taking care not to get too carried away, as he knew he could hurt her if he wasn’t capable. Each of her holes was being treated to some slow thrusts, though he knew he could be rougher and faster with her pussy, so he sped up the stimulation there at a faster rate. 

Flayn groaned, finding an equal amount of satisfaction and frustration in what he was doing. She loved what he was doing, but it was making her crave the main act even more. “...I have had enough teasing… Byleth… I want you to… try it…”

It was charming hearing her shy side leak through, even if it was only slightly. Byleth wasn’t sure if it was due to some genuine nerves or simply because she was a little too caught up in the pleasure. Regardless, there was no reason to deny his wife’s request regardless of her tone. 

“Do you have a position in mind?” he asked her, knowing some would make the process a lot smoother than others, minimizing pain. What he wanted to know was whether or not she actually _cared_ much about that. 

“May we lie down while we do it?” she answered after some thought.

“Of course.” he accepted her request 

The husband and wife maneuvered to the bed, with Byleth being the first to lay down on it, resting his head on the pillow. Flayn followed his actions, but snuggled up her back against his front, positioning herself so her rear aligned well with his crotch. It was a comforting position that calmed them both.

Byleth, driven by muscle memory, almost pushed himself into the usual hole, though managed to catch himself before he did so. He relocated his dick a little upwards, finding the feeling of his glans tickling her butthole to be uniquely rough, but nice. If she hadn't asked specifically for him to put it in, he might have spent some time teasing her himself.

“Are you ready, my dear?” he asked, mainly as a way to tell her he was about to push in. 

“Mmm… yes, but may I… have your hand? To… hold?” she requested. Of course, Byleth had no problem with her heartwarming appeal. He reached out with his non-dominant hand, curling his fingers in between her closest hand. It would certainly be more difficult to do what he had to do with just a single hand, but he suspected it wouldn’t disrupt things much. 

Giving her a few moments to properly relax and prepare herself internally, Byleth began to lightly push in. He knew there would be a fair amount of resistance, but even he was surprised at how resilient her rear was being against his length. He took some time to adjust his position, successfully managing to breach her opening with the help of a finger to loosen her up, but he only managed to fit in a little bit of his head before he noticed her shiver.

Byleth knew this kind of sex would be an ordeal for her, but he found himself retreating upon noticing her experiencing just a smidge of pain.

“It’s okay… it’s okay!” she quickly reassured him, knowing why he suddenly withdrew. She did her best to avoid giggling much, but some leaked out. She suspected that her husband believed she was in pain, but in reality, that was far from the truth. “It did not hurt, I promise. It was just… a bit ticklish…”

Her amusement with the matter was relaxing, since it helped indicate she wasn’t hiding any nerves or fear. 

Flayn had noticed that he was struggling to fit in it, and she theorized that their issue was due to awkward positioning and lack of lubrication. She thought that they maybe had enough, but on the other hand you could never have _too much_ in a situation like this.

“Hmm… perhaps it would be easier if we did this…” Flayn muttered, twisting her hips slightly to the side, initializing the first stage of her plan. With her husband’s hand already holding firmly onto her backside (it always found its way there during downtime), it was easy to tilt her legs away from him without compromising his hold much. 

She moved her legs until they dangled a little off the other side of the bed. Her shift in position granted him greater access to her backside, as since her legs were no longer an intruding factor, he could shuffle his body closer to her. This granted him easier access to her butthole. She was glad her body was pretty flexible, as the position was a bit unconventional and would have probably hurt her a little if it wasn’t for her natural elasticity. 

Byleth was confused by her actions at first, but he gradually began to understand her thought process. She was moving to make his task easier. He just hoped she wasn't compromising comfortableness much.

Flayn was thankful the bottle of oil was in reach, for she almost thought she had put all that work into changing position for nothing. She passed it to her husband. “You may have the honors, since I know you like touching it quite a bit, do you not?” she continued her flirtatious side.

He accepted it, taking some time to drip some of the liquid onto his finger. She squirmed a bit when his cold finger traced over her hole, but she relaxed, even when he inserted a finger and discovered it was easier to sink it in too. He twisted his finger around, listening to her hum passionately. Knowing he needed to prepare it to fit something even larger inside, he helped ready her by inserting another lubricated finger, an act that was less challenging than he thought. 

While he was certain she was feeling fine, he decided he wanted to know the specifics. “How are you feeling, my love?” 

“Good… it feels nice… even if it is still a little ticklish, but that is not necessarily bad either!” Flayn answered joyfully. Even she was a little surprised at how well it was going so far, but she knew she had his gentle nature to thank for that. “I… appreciate you for being so delicate and patient with me. I know you want to dig in as soon as you can.”

“I would do this for hours if it helped make you relax further, even by just a small percentage.” Byleth told her. “I _do_ want to do this, but I want to do it _right._ The more pain prevented, the better.”

Flayn found it a little hard to look at her husband suddenly.

“You… are too kind to me, my dear. I do not mind if you want to be more selfish. I adore how gentle you are with me… but I _can_ deal with pain. Do not hold back too much, okay?” she informed him with a gentle tone, wanting to make things easier for him more than anything.

“I understand that, Flayn, but allow me to be gentle.” he insisted. “When you get used to it, we can escalate things then.”

Flayn found herself smiling joyfully at how sincere he was. She couldn’t ask for a more caring husband.“Okay, but enough dawdling. Try… putting it in again.”

Finally taking advantage of her new position, Byleth found it tremendously easier to align himself with her butt. His hand was still soaked in oil, but it was put to use when he soaked it around his length, making it all shiny. With all this extra lubrication, it was easier to push her hole open with his pushing. 

Flayn quickly felt the intense pressure of her butt being opened and while it was unusual and weird, it thankfully wasn’t uncomfortable. She suspected their preparations had paid off, as the only thing she had to get used to so far was how opened up she felt. 

So far, only his head had slipped in, but Byleth seemed eager to continue pushing, intensifying that tremendous feeling. But Flayn was strong and knew she could handle it, especially as it wasn’t hurting as much as she thought it would. 

Byleth was struggling to push inside her, even with all the lubrication. Her innards were ridiculously tight, but he was a strong man and he knew he could push through them with enough force. However, he resisted that route, as he didn't want to go too wild (even if it was madly tempting); pushing too deep could end up hurting her. 

With his head now wedged inside, he began the process of fitting even more of his shaft in. Flayn took it well, humming quietly to herself while he slowly maneuvered in. He made sure to keep an eye on her face and an ear on her tone, just in case either shifted to something more concerning.

Miraculously, that anticipated moment never came. Flayn handled the deep pressure well, even as most of his cock was wedged inside her anus.

Byleth was beginning to see her tightness as something pleasurable rather than an intrusion. Since he had stopped momentarily, he could feel how much her rear was trying to reject him, but lacked the sufficient strength to do so. The strain felt surprisingly nice.

“How are things, Flayn…?” he called out, noticing her odd silence. 

“Mmm… I‘m alright. It just feels… very different, but I shall be okay.” she answered, tightening the grip she had on his hand. 

Byleth could definitely hear some hesitation in her voice. He suspected she was feeling worse than he thought, but he doubted it was by much. Flayn was considerate and didn’t want him to worry, even though she was undeniably aware he could pick up on her mannerisms like this. Perhaps she was feeling so tense that she wasn’t aware she was leaking some of her discomfort?

Regardless, Byleth knew it was still not best to abruptly pull out. She wouldn’t want him to do that, but he could certainly take his time.

He began to pull only ever so slightly, intending to push back in shortly, creating the usual sensations of sex. He was finding that the grip she had on his hand was a good indication on how she was subconsciously feeling. It was still tight, but because she had started to get used to everything, her grasp had loosened a bit in strength.

“It still feels weird…” she commented, but she didn’t sound disappointed. “Weird, but… not bad… not bad at all… so… keep going, okay?”

Byleth did as she requested, entering a gentle rhythm. He continuously sunk in and out of her, only increasing his pace (and not by much) when it was clear she was okay to move on. Even though he knew Flayn was withstanding this incredibly well, even he was surprised at how faster he was able to speed up without her interjecting. If anything, she _wanted_ him to keep accelerating if her continuous hums and occasional moan had anything to say about it. 

Satisfied he had a good pace and could afford to pay attention to other things, Byleth wrapped an arm around his wife’s stomach, pulling her a little closer towards him. His other hand still held hers, but he had to reinforce the grip himself, for she was feeling relaxed.

“Byleth… I… like this… how about you?” she admitted, also asking a question that had been lingering on her mind. After all, he hadn’t actually told her how he was feeling, and she really wanted to know.

“You’re very tight, but it’s really satisfying to push further in.” he answered her, even going as far as to demonstrate by pushing deeper inside her. He still felt like he had a ways to go when it came to bottoming out, but he still made sure not to get too carried away. Flayn may have grown used to having her butt filled like this, but going any deeper could still hurt her. Therefore, he wouldn’t go any deeper unless she specifically ask-

“Deeper…” she muttered.

Flayn had found herself enchanted by the feel of anal sex. Everything about it was so unusual, especially with how it felt, but she knew she liked it. It was so different to ordinary sex that it was difficult to compare the two. Both were radically different in fact, more so than she suspected. 

So naturally, she wanted to see just how intense it could get. She had gotten used to the feeling of him inside her. She had gotten used to him slowly thrusting in and out of her. 

Now, she wanted to get used to him properly having sex with her in this way.

It was no secret that Byleth was incredibly cautious, but she knew he wouldn’t refuse a request from his adorable wife, especially when he knew she was enjoying it.

Right on cue, Byleth began to speed up. While his acceleration was mild, the constant additional pressure was wonderfully appetizing, and helped build up anticipation for when he was inevitably going as swiftly as he could. 

Flayn was glad she had given him this encouragement. She was very, _very_ glad.

It felt magnificent, and Byleth had decided to add to that pleasure by planting messy kisses on her cheek, his concentration focused so much on having sex with her that he was unable to find her lips. Thankfully, she was in a better state of mind than he was and was able to meet him in the sloppy kiss he was hunting down.

Feeling his lips against her own was already a fantastic addition, but his target switched to a place a little higher. Trailing kisses across her face again, Byleth used his head to carelessly slide her hair away, all so he could access the hidden treasure it was hiding-- her pointy ear.

The simultaneous pleasure of her rear being pounded while he kissed her was amazing.

But having her butt pleasured while he decided to nibble on her ear? It was even better.

Byleth was eager to give her the most pleasure possible. She knew that immediately when his hand danced down her stomach, his fingers quickly sliding across her drenched folds. 

His multitasking was slowing down his penetration, but it mattered little. Her sensitive ear was being pecked. Her butt was being pounded. Her pussy was being relentlessly teased.

Then he slipped a finger inside. Flayn was certain his goal was to make her experience a tremendous orgasm, one akin to an internal meltdown. She suspected if he kept this up, he would accomplish his objective without fail. 

“Byleth… I feel…”

Flayn wasn’t sure exactly what was about to bring her to orgasm. Was it his fingering? Maybe his ear nibbling was the culprit? Or perhaps she could orgasm from just her butt being stimulated? Either way, she was on the verge of climaxing. She could hear the distortion in her voice, see the haze in her eyes, and feel her body trembling. 

Her uncontrollable shaking body was having an effect on Byleth too. He could feel not only her butt tighten up, but her pussy too. It was extraordinary feeling both his dick and finger suffocated by her erratic orgasm, but it was just what he needed to cum too. Unloading all of his pent up fluids deep into her butt, Byleth groaned, finding himself locked in a messy kiss when Flayn moved her head to face him. 

Both would usually find themselves feeling lightheaded after a night of passion, but this special night was leaving them more exhausted than usual.

Upon pulling out, he saw how much he had really opened her up, especially when lingering semen leaked out of her rear and dripped down onto her cheek. Flayn sunk into the pillow, taking a moment to herself as she desperately needed to recover. 

Her breathing was out of sync and her body was shivering. Byleth thought he had gotten too lost in the pleasure and had gone too far, but his concerns were mitigated as he heard her giggle.

Flayn had a tendency to giggle a fair amount after sex, as if she was in a state of disbelief about what she had done. Her adorable laughter meant one important thing. She was okay.

Byleth was in his post-climax exhaustion too, but he had enough energy to cuddle up to the love of his life. Flayn melted in his embrace, shuffling her body backwards so she could feel more of his warmth. 

“That was… indescribable, in all honesty.” she laughed again.

“You can’t think of any words?" he asked.

“Well, it was certainly fantastic… but you are _always_ fantastic, so I do not want to say the same thing over and over again…” 

“I’m just happy you had a good time. Thank you for granting my wish."

Flayn shifted her body around, all so she could finally make eye contact with him. She was greeted by the smile she loved to see so much.

"I love you, Byleth…" she whispered, snuggling up towards him.

"And I love you too… _Cethleann._ "

Her voice was muffled by being cuddled up into his chest, but he could still clearly hear how much she was squealing in joy.

She loved hearing him call her by that name. It was a wonderful way to make her squeal in delight.

"No fair…" she found herself pouting a little. 

"Sorry, Cethleann."

"You said it again…!"

He chose not to tease her for much longer, even if he thought he deserved a little more payback. Both were exhausted and needed their sleep. 

As the duo prepared themselves for slumber, they cuddled up under the covers. 

Their days could be stressful and they had ways to amend that, but in the end, nothing could beat falling asleep in the arms of the one you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
